


Bring Me to Life

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Fabian s'était approché du jeune homme dans un état second, sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de "Bring Me To Life" d'Evanescence.  
> Suite directe de "Killing me softly with his song" et "Downtown" (parties 1 et 13 de cette série).

Fabian s'était approché du jeune homme dans un état second, sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'était sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune musicien qui se retourna et le dévisagea , curieux. 

-Je peux vous aider ?, demanda l'adolescent après de longues secondes, quand Fabian resta muet.   
-Non, je... Je voulais juste vous remercier pour cette chanson ; elle était magnifique. Émouvante. Douloureuse aussi. Et étonnamment familière.   
-C'est impossible, c'est la première fois que je la chantais et...Est-ce que vous m'accusez de plagiat parce que...   
-Non, interrompit Fabian, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle me parlait, comme si elle exprimait mes ressentis, mon vécu. C'est une chanson puissante que vous avez écrite là. Extrêmement profonde, surtout pour quelqu'un de si jeune.   
-Les merdes arrivent même aux jeunes... Et vous n'avez pas l'air si vieux que ça, donc, si ça vous a réellement parlé, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.   
-La vie n'est pas toujours tendre, en effet. Laissez-moi vous payez un verre pour vous remercier de cette chanson. Bien que les émotions qu'elle a fait ressurgir n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses, elle m'a fait du bien. 

Quelques jus de fruits ("Vous êtes mineur, Sirius, et j'ai bien assez bu, ce soir.") plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait connaissance et partager leurs expériences douloureuses, leurs doutes, leurs peines, avaient même échangé certaines blessures qu'ils avaient gardé secrètes jusqu'à ce jour, n'ayant jamais trouvé la personne qui pourrait vraiment comprendre, pas même Gideon ou James. 

Ils s'étaient quittés après plusieurs heures à se raconter leurs vies, non sans oublier de se promettre de se retrouver au même endroit quelques jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, Fabian se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Sirius, qui n'était qu'un étranger quelques heures plus tôt, lui avait tendu une main sous forme de chanson ; une chanson, une main qui, il lui semblait, l'avait ramené à la vie. Bien sûr, ses doutes, ses peines, ses blessures n'avaient pas disparu, mais les mots du jeune homme avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui qui le faisait se sentir vivant à nouveau.


End file.
